Playing For The Other Team
by alaskamason
Summary: Finn Hudson has found himself as the captain of the cheerios. Puck, Sam and him thought what better way to meet girls than actually be on the squad? And seeing as McKinley's football team sucks something awful might as well be on a winning team, but with Quinn Fabray off the team with a bun in the oven he's got to step up and find her replacement, who he finds in Rachel Berry.


Ever since Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, and Finn Hudson dropped out of William McKinley High School's football team, the titans, Rachel Berry's life has been full of blithe. They are no longer at the top of the food triangle of life, so she rarely gets slushied by the henchmen, and on occasion by Rick the Stick and his idiot bundle of friends.

Her cousin, her best friend's boyfriend, and one of her closest friends Blaine Anderson also recently grew weary of Dalton Academy, joining WMHS, and rose the ranks to the co-captian of the glee club. Her life in all seems so stupendous as of late, really! However, she doesn't dare tell anyone; she doesn't want to jinx it. Adding to her perfect Senior Year, Mr. Schue finally stopped disregarding her amazing ideas, and lead vocal talent, and put her on a solo for the first choir competition of the year, isn't it grand? This is the beginning of her life as she'll know it forever - people will be waiting on her every move, calling her Miss. Rachel, and requesting if they can butter her blueberry muffin for her, as if it was a sin.

So, a random Friday in November, Rachel finds herself eating some pea soup, hot chocolate, and dipping parts of Blaine's roll into her cup of hot, sweet goodness. Her papas recently bought a thermos, so she can now pack whatever she wants, and doesn't have to worry about one of the henchmen spilling it on her, or it getting cold. Sensing that Kurt is envious, she picks a spoonful of her thick soup and handed it to him.

His dad is the senate, so Kurt is very wealthy, his step-brother Finn, as well. Burt and Carole rarely have time to make food for their children, giving the job to their Spanish nanny, Beatriz. Kurt loves Bea, he does, he loves getting to know her, and showing her the phenomenon that is Broadway, but he has a slightly different diet than most. One spicy thing and he'll be on the toilet for a whole night, and being from a Hispanic heritage, Bea loves cooking things like salsa, and spicy peppers. Kurt does wish he could eat them, but the penalty is far too horrible.

Back in third grade, when Rachel converted to a Vegan, she met Kurt because they were the only ones not eating. It was Seasoned Taco day, including beef, and a very hot, hot meat. And from then on out, Rachel brought a little of food bit for Kurt, until his father met Carole, and she cooked for the house, though now is too busy with her husband's new and exciting job. But just because she can't cook for them, doesn't mean they don't do things together. The Hudson-Hummels recently spent a whole month in Europe, much to Rachel and Kurt's step brother's chagrin.

"Thank you, Rachel." He murmurs, savoring the sweet pea taste. Licking the spoon clean, he holds up his rice and potatoes, flavored with some pepper flakes she can't quite recall at this moment on them, mouthing if she would like them. She shakes her head no, and they continue to listen in on Tina's exciting adventure with Mike Chang at the park yesterday evening.

The bell rings at the exciting part, per usual, and Rachel quickly cleans up her food, sipping the last bit of warm cocoa she has left, before stopping at her locker and getting her books for History. Closing her locker shut, and tightening the lock, she looks behind her, getting ready to make her mark for History when she see's _them_.

Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, and Noah Puckerman are dressed in male Cheerio uniforms, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, and Ali Montgomery attached to their arms, so very mesmerized. She watches them slowly making their way down the hallway, girls and boys gawking, some staring at their defined abs and asses through the slim material.

This is it.

This is definitely the end to her best year ever.

* * *

After yet another loss for the Titans, the gang meets up in the locker room for a "pep talk." Though they hardly ever work for Finn; he just feels like he's letting some one down, you know? He's not quite sure who, yet, but someone's watching him, he's for sure. Maybe it's his dad, but it's not like he gives a shit about him, anyways.

"I think we should try a new strategy." Sam says, full of excitement because he's the only one who'd successfully made a touch down.

"Dude, that was your first touch down in a month, calm the fuck down." Says Puck, less than thrilled.

"We suck." Finn pipes in.

"No shit, Sherlock. Guys, we can't keep losing, it's bringing down our rep." Puck's never been on his reputation before, but after being in Juvenal Confinement two times, he wants to clean it up a bit. Finn knows that, so does Sam.

"What if we switched teams?" Finn's never been particularly smart, but Sam, Puck and him are always looking for the ladies; always looking to bringing the dough, and the heat.

"Like – _gay_?" Sam inquires.

"No – no, nah. Kurt's gay dude, I would never be like him," Finn doesn't have a problem with gay people, he just doesn't like Kurt _that_ way. "Do you know which team always wins? The Cheerio's. Because they're fucking hot, man. And they've got Sue, and they need males. We could totally hop on that, and get the ladies while we're at it."

"Bro! Are you a doofus?" Sam smacks at his head, Finn recoiling in time.

"No, of course not, and girls totally dig guys who are feminist, anyways, right?"

Puck looks a little green, a little guilty. "Yeah, we should do it. Help the team, and all."

"You're seriously in this fucked up plan, Puck? And to 'help the team'?"

"We'll be kings." Puck states simply.

Slapping each other on the hands, they go straight to Sue's office and request to be on the team. Becky looks shocked, while simultaneously seeming like she wants to eat all of them, and Sue is kindof pissed. "Do you have good moves?"

"Well – Finn, no, not really, but I can totally give off sex, and so can Puck. But Finn's like mega man, super strong." Prior to entering the office, they'd all agreed Sam would do the talking.

"Find your size outfit in the closet, and tryouts will start tomorrow afternoon. I do need males, and you guys aren't all too wimpy. Now get out of my room before I start dripping in the smell of sex," When they don't oblige quickly, she adds, "Now, out!"

* * *

Its a windy day the next following week when they make their debut in their cheerleading outfits. That same night, they have practice. If Finn thought football was hard, this is like a morning boner. Some of the girls are way heavier than they appeared, especially Quinn, whose knees quivered at every touch.

Blowing her bull horn across the field, Sue bellows, "Fabray, Come here right this second." Quinn follows suit, standing right in front of the Queen herself. "You're looking a little green, and I don't do sloppy athletics. What's wrong?"

Before she has the chance to answer, morning sickness arrives with vengeance and she throws up the cookies she'd eaten earlier all over Sue's green tennis shoes to match her track clothing. "I -," Whipping her mouth, she continues. "I think I might have the flu."

"You forget I can smell pregnancy a mile away, and you really shouldn't take a test in the downstairs girl's bathroom. Get out before I get pregnant myself." Quinn quivers, like she's about to burst in tears, but solemnly she nods her head, and rips off her cheerleading uniform in the girl's locker room.

"Alright, freaks, gays! Mandatory meeting," The throng of cheerios make their way to the bottom of the bleachers, Sue looking at them with a distaste. "By the end of the day everyone in this entire lump of a school will know that Q has a bun in the oven. If we can't find a new head cheerleader, then you're all fired." A black mail is in order for Sue, if she in fact wants to become Principle, seeing as nobody on this squad really cares for her, not even her titles.

Finn, Puck and Sam share a look of disappointment before continuing to lift and throw some girls. "Dude, we just joined, they're going to think we're like, faggy." Puck comments. Puck is never homophobic, per say, he's just not one of them. All three of them aren't, they're royalty at McKinley.

"Yeah, yeah. What do we do?" Inquires Sam.

"We gotta find a new head cheerleader." Finn comments, to which Puck and Sam shrug each with a glint of disappointment. To be honest, Puck is still looking a little green from when Sue said Quinn is with child.

After changing into some jeans, and a light grey sweater that hugs all of his pecks perfectly, Finn heads down the familiar hallways of McKinley, slowing in front of the Dance Studio when he sees a glint of a light and faint sound of ballet music.

Inside he sees a girl, a _tiny_ girl, with a slightly large nose. Isn't that Kurt's weird friend, Rebecca? Raquella? Rubella, even? Something with a R, he's for sure. Anyway, she is in the middle of a perfect split, showing off her fine ass, when she lifts her hands and places them on her little toes. Then, pushing herself up she does a few moves he couldn't quite make out - Kurt had done them once before, he's sure - and then raises her left leg to her head, and _wow_.

Half of the Cheerios can't even do moves like that.

_Cheerios_. Could this little girl be the answer to his prayers? The peasants at his feet? Wait – isn't it like seven o'clock? Is she even allowed in here? He was simply making his way home from practice, he had a real right to be here. Smirking, he pulls out his iPhone and snaps a picture of her lifting her leg over the ball, wondering slightly if that is some form of pole dancing, and then places his phone back in his pocket . If there is one thing Finn learned from Coach Sue, it's blackmail; his old friend.

* * *

It's a quiet day at McKinley this Monday. Last friday, everyone learned that Celibacy club Quinn got knocked up. While half of the school mourned for her, the other half laughed. Rachel has never liked Quinn, but being pregnant at eighteen, or seventeen, whatever age the Senior girl is, has to be hell to pay.

It's almost _too_ quiet today. Tina's sad because Mike said he didn't want to date her, well he does, just not publicly. Blaine has gotten a tad sick over the weekend, so Kurt spent the entire weekend at Rachel's house, hoping his boyfriend would be okay, and would be there to protect him from bullies on Monday.

And oh, yes, the fabulous masters of the house have continued splashing corn syrup at people. She wonders if they even care about cheerleading, or if they even care about football. Sipping on her lemonade and picking up some of her asparagus from last night's dinner, she nibbles a bit before someone taps on her shoulder. It's Mr. Schuester.

"Rachel, can I speak with you for a moment? You aren't in trouble." Rachel nods, looking back at her friends before going the way Mr. Schue went.

"If I'm not in trouble what ever do you need me for? Did Sugar finally drop out of glee club?"she asks eagerly. Sugar Motta is a horrible singer, but Mr. Schue couldn't deny her from glee club at her audition, but Rachel certainly can.

"No, I just have someone who needs to talk to you."

"Barbra Streisand?" She's excited now.

"No? No. You know him," She's lead into a long corridor before entering a white room. Ms. Pillsbury's office, she recognizes it immediately. "I'll be back to collect you." Rachel just waves him goodbye, before flattening down her skirt a bit, and sitting on one of the olive green chairs.

"Hey." Finn Hudson of all people walks in and sits in the chair across from her.

"Finn? Care to explain why I'm being forced to be here? It's quite unsettling." _Finn Hudson is unsettling_.

"Yeah. But you're not in trouble, as long as you do what I say."

She gasps loudly, "You want me to kill Kurt?" She knows for a fact Finn doesn't care for Kurt, but execute him? Is it necessary?

"What? No. Where did you get that idea from?" He shrugs lightly, his muscles rippling beneath his uniform. "Answer me this, Rachel. Are you allowed in the dance room after five pm?"

Rachel's breath catches in her throat. "N-no. It would be a shame to get in trouble for that. People can be really so dumb."

Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he shows Rachel the picture he's been looking at for hours. "I guess so can you."

"They'll never believe you, you know," She bluffs. "They'll know it's photoshopped. Plus, I have rights to practice, being the future lead in McKinley's play is hard work. Only you wouldn't know, everything you want is handed to you on a silver platter."

"That's not true," He says angrily, she knows nothing about him. "Listen, Rachel. You and my brother are tight, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for this."

"If there's a catch just tell me." Rachel scoffs.

"I need you to join the Cheerios."

Rachel laughs hysterically for a moment, stopping abruptly when he's still silent. "You actually want me to join the Cheerios?"

"Yeah? I mean with Quinn – you know, sexiled, we need someone new. _You_." He gestures to the shell shocked girl.

"So, it's a win-win for you. What do I receive out of this?"

"Nothing, It's _blackmail_," It wasn't easy getting Mr. Schue to agree to get Rachel. He had to lie and say that he was thinking about joining the glee club, too. And since Blaine was out, he needed to talk to the other co-captian, get a feel of things. It had miraculously worked.

"Oh. And if I don't, you'll rat me out."

"That's how blackmail works." Finn quips.

"Finn, I really do not see the pint in this! I'm a singer, a - a dancer, vocalist, future broadway star! Am I really going to break a leg or an arm on the field, and ruin my chances? No, I'm not. And if you think so, you're delirious."

"Look, it's totally up to you. I can tell Principle Figgens, and then you'd have no chance to be the lead in the school play, and I'm pretty sure they're putting on a production of West Side Story or Grease, from what Kurt says."

Rachel gasps, "You wouldn't go as far as telling the principle, would you?"

"You really don't get the point of blackmail." Clearly, he's exasperated.

"_Alright_, I really can't afford detention, or cleaning the girl's bathrooms, so... do I have to go to Sue?"

"Nah, I've got it covered. See you tonight on the field at six sharp."

"Six sharp? I have vocal lessons." In response, he just waves his phone in her face, and stalks off.

As she waits for Mr. Schue to collect her, she decides she really doesn't like Finn Hudson.


End file.
